Książka pamiątek/13
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek XIII Kiedy się w sercu człowieka uczucie z wrażeniem, chwila przemienna z wieczności pierwiastkiem mącić i burzyć zaczyna — z dala niepoświęceni! ani się ważyć tknąć ręką — chyba jaki arcykapłan może tę arkę, z Syloe przewożoną , trochę sprostować, gdy się na bok chyli, trochę podeprzeć, gdy upadku bliska; prostym wyznawcom nie wolno — ich najpoczciwsza intencja albo się na nic nie zda, albo zaszkodzi stanowczo. I wywnioskować, i zgadnąć nie podobna, w co się czyje rady, przestrogi, w co nawet żarty niewinne obrócą — czy wywołają upór? czy stłumią szlachetne skłonności? czy upoważnią fantazję? czy oswoją z nie uznawanym jeszcze przypuszczeniem? Głównie przecież o to chodzi, by się prawda jako oliwa na wierzch wydostała. Mój Boże! jać nie mówię o tej prawdzie pięknej i doskonałej, której stworzyć w sobie dowolnie, której zapisać sobie receptą nie można — żądam jedynie prawdy rzeczowej, prawdy usposobienia, wagi, kształtu, koloru, tej prawdy, co własność niejako wszelkiej jednostki stanowi i co by dla odróżnienia powinna się prawdziwością, a nie prawdą nazywać. Prawda to zbyt święty wyraz, niesłusznie się nim posługujemy na oznaczenie różnych istniejących faktów, gdy między nimi tyle jeszcze fałszu i złudliwych pozorów — niech więc tylko w uczuciu prawdziwość się odnajdzie, niech z mnóstwa fantasmagorii odpowiedni sobie przejaw uwydatni. Jest miłość — cnota, jest miłość — występek, miłość — mądrość i miłość — szaleństwo, miłość — siła i miłość — mazgajstwo, miłość — szczęście i miłość — cierpienie, miłość — słońce i miłość — piorun, miłość — dowcip i miłość — głupstwo, miłość - ukochanie i nienawiść. Och! jest pełno takich między sobą najsprzeczniejszych miłości, a w kim która? Powinniśmy się, zaiste, i u siebie, i u drugich dopominać o najtrwalszą, najczystszą, najwznioślejszą — ale pierwej jeszcze powinniśmy wiedzieć i w sobie, i w drugich, jaka jest. Do rozstrzygnięcia wątpliwości czasem byle zdarzenie postronne się przyda, daleko częściej byle nacisk leciuchny obcego wpływu przeszkadza. Widać, że kryzys taka przeznaczona jest ludziom na rozwinięcie wszelkiej możliwej dla nich samodzielności; bardziej jednolite charaktery nie przechodzą jej zwykle. Gdy kochają, to kochają i wiedzą o tym; gdy kłamią, to nie przed własnym sumieniem, tylko przed ludźmi, bo chcą kłamać; gdy się bawią, łudzą, upijają, to dlatego, że sobie pozwolili bawić się, łudzić, upijać. Ale są inne natury, posążki z innych kruszców ulane, szarady mnogosylabowe, kalejdoskopy żyjące, w których zdaje się, że nie jedną duszę, ale ze sto rozmaitych duszyczek na czyścową próbę zamknięto — są artyści przecież; dla nich wszystkich trzeba koniecznie choć jednej chwili, choć jednego wysilenia, przez które by się treści swej gatunkowej dojąć mogli i przez które stanowczo by się wypowiedzieli, sobie na dalszy kierunek — ludziom na ostrzeżenie, Panu Bogu — na sąd. Taką chwilą, takim wysileniem zenitowym jest chwila i niepokój gwałtowniejszej miłości. Juścić, że trudna praca rozpoznawcza, gdy się wtedy obcy kłopot do ich własnych kłopotów, obca niepewność do ich własnej niepewności przymiesza. Wnet dziwne i nieprzewidziane tworzą się amalgamata, w górę bije próżność lub zazdrość, rycerskość obrończa lub upokorzenie, skrupuły bezprzyczynne lub heroizmy bezcelowe, zniechęcenia niedołężne lub zuchwalstwa zaczepne — masy, masy względzików i namiętnostek: jakżeż tu biedne serce do porachunku samo z sobą przyjdzie? Oho! już ja teraz roztropniejszy jestem; w sprawy zakochanych nic a nic się nie wdaję. Kiedy na drodze spotykam, to się kłaniam bardzo nisko — „Panie Boże, pobłogosław”, czasem poszepnę: „Stary diable, nie otumań” — ale przestrzegać, roztrząsać sumienie czyje, choćby też głową pokiwać i skrzywić się lub uśmiechnąć — no, pewnie na tym uczynku nikt mnie więcej nie pochwyci. Wtenczas, niestety, mniej miałem doświadczenia, zdawało mi się, że jestem odpowiedzialny za najosobistsze szczęście i najosobistsze głupstwa moich dobrych przyjaciół. Wyrwałem się z niewczesną gorliwością i czegożem nawarzył? Gdybym cicho był siedział, uczył Helusię geografii, gramatyki, historii — Helusia, aż nazbyt usposobiona do medytacyjnego, w sobie zamkniętego życia, nie byłaby może tak głęboko bez mego potrącenia w przepaściach własnej duszy utonęła. Gdybym napomnień moich Romualdowi oszczędził, przez długi czas jeszcze nie byłby spostrzegł, że niebezpiecznym się staje, nie zhardziałby tak bardzo. Później... kto wie?... może by mu się serce wdrożyło do rzetelniejszego uczucia, może samo przywyknienie stałoby się niezmiennością, sam ciąg chwil dobrych, jasnych potrzebą dobra i światła. Moja perora uprzedziła te piękne możebności; dmuchnąłem na pączek w chwili krążenia artystycznych jedynie soków: bardzo więc prostą konsekwencją, zamiast kwiatu życiem i gatunkiem swoim dojrzałego, niedojrzały, choć prześliczny kwiat fantazji się rozwinął. Ledwo Romuald ostatniego słowa domówił, mnie te wszystkie uwagi rojem pszczół niespokojnych na mózg się rzuciły — załamałem ręce w okropnym przerażeniu i tak patrzyłem na mego towarzysza, tak bez wątpienia dziwnie osłupiałymi patrzyłem oczami, że gdyby mógł był dowidzieć, pewnie by mi swoich pustych, studenckich żartów nie poskąpił; ale Romuald nie dowidział. Szybkimi krokami przebiegał oba moje pokoiki, gładził swój czarny wąsik, rozgarniał swoje długie włosy, zręcznie jak gemza wyskakiwał wśród stosów książek i rozstawionych na podłodze kuferków, czysto jak dzwonek loretański przydzwaniał sobie swobodnym metalicznym śmiechem, a przedrzeźniając nieszczęsne moje zapytanie: — Co tobie po miłości jej?... — rzucał w mą stronę dumnie wyzywającym tonem, znać, że mu było dobrze, wesoło na świecie. Stopniowo jednak ruchy jego wolnieć zaczęły, twarz spoważniała, czoło się zmarszczyło, po chwili milczenia dobitnie, sylaba za sylabą, wyskandował też same słowa: — Co tobie po miłości jej? — Czy chciał zbadać własne sumienie? czy się oswajał tylko z dźwiękiem i znaczeniem tak pełnych dobrej wieści wyrazów? niech rozsądzi, kto był szczęśliwy kiedy, ja tam nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że później stanął przy oknie na ogród wychodzącym, stanął, jak stał onego poranku, gdy go smutna piosenka Helusi najpierwszy raz doleciała. Zamyślił się trochę i znów w krótkich odstępach powtarzać zaczął: — Co tobie po miłości Helusi? Co tobie po miłości jej? — a głos jego był coraz cichszy, miększy, pieściwszy i gdy na koniec jakby z tajemnic ducha odbitym echem poszepnął: — miłość jej... to ostatnie pianissimo tak mi przenikająco, dźwięcznie, rozkosznie po wszystkich nerwach musnęło, że mimowolnie ja, niekochany, odepchnięty, przez jedno uderzenie serca znienawidziłem go całą zazdrością, na jaką tylko moja natura zebrać się była zdolna. Toż ów dzieciak lekkomyślny, co już tak nieoględnie złamał szczęście, a może nawet i skrócił życie zapomnianej kobiety — ów światowiec, który przy lada sposobności gotów w szaleństwie i brudzie utonąć — ów egoista bez celu przed sobą, bez prawdy w przekonaniu, bez zdolności poświęcenia w sercu — ów despota wymagający a marnotrawny łakomiec, który się żadną nie nasyci radością, fetysz, który wszystkie kadzidła i wszystkie ofiary mimowiednie jako należność swoją przyjmie i pochłonie bez zwrotu — ów Romuald będzie miał takie wrażenia, takie chwile diamentowe — a ja?... z młodości poczciwie przepracowanej, z bogatszych, jak mówiono, władz umysłowych, z uczucia, w którym najczystsze, najświętsze pierwiastki mego ducha spromieniłem, ja nigdy! — na Bóg wie jak daleką przyszłość — nigdy, nigdy podobnego nie wycisnę wspomnienia? Och! Mario Regino!... i przy tym imieniu wnet zazdrość moja nikczemna stopniała, zostało się tylko rozżalenie głębokie, pożądanie jakieś gwałtowniejsze. Mario Regino, gdybyś ty mi darowała choć chwilkę przelotną, w której bym miał prawo z takim upojeniem, z taką pewnością, że to do mnie należy, pieścić te słowa: „miłości jej...”, nie, już nie myślę, czy byłbym szczęśliwy i wielki — ty byłabyś szczęśliwą — ty wielką — ty kochaną lepiej, nieśmiertelniej niż Romuald Helusię, niż ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek kobietę ukochał. Przepraszam za moją niedorzeczność, ale tak mi się zdawało onego czasu, byłbym sobie dał głowę uciąć, że nikt jeszcze od genezyjnych dni stworzenia nie odkrył tej Ameryki uczuć nie zmieniających się nigdy, zachwytów ciągle z ziemi ku niebu tęczową bijących fontanną, ideałów z rzeczywistością najtrwalszymi skowanych gwoździami. Że nikt nie odkrył, w tym miałem bardzo wielką słuszność; że ja mogłem nowym Kolumbem w tych przestrzeniach stać się, to była gruba i śmieszna z mej strony pomyłka — a prawo czasu? a pleśń przywyknienia? czy to jak świat światem nigdy się dwa kochające, ufne w pomoc wzajemną, tęschne za prawdą bożą serca nie złączyły, a złączywszy, czyż każde w swoją stronę nie odpadło, zawiedzione, smutne, rozbite? Więc ja miałem być osobliwością, fenomenem, jedynakiem uprzywilejowanym starego Saturna ... — ja, z moją Marią Reginą! Deukalion z Pyrrą moją?... Cicho, brzydki kusicielu!... wydziedziczono mię ze wspomnień, z miłości, ze szczęścia. Ty, sarkazmie, nie wydziedziczysz mię przynajmniej z tej wiary, że mogłem na całą wieczność ukochać, że moja radość wszelki przesyt i wszelkie zniechęcenie by przetrwała, że lot skrzydeł moich z tą duszą siostrzaną przy boku aniby się trudził, ani też zniżył kiedykolwiek. Takie przekonanie to skarb mój jedyny, to bardzo często Prometeuszowy sęp mojej wyobraźni; lecz czasem, czasem, to biała z korabiu życia za oliwną gałązką puszczona gołębica. Musi być przecież cel jakiś dla władz naturze mojej wrodzonych, musi być dla mnie jakaś przyszłość inna, choćby dopiero z tamtej strony grobu... Nie — ja nie jestem zupełnym bankrutem; został mi pewien kapitał wsteczny i warunkowy nadziei, wolę go od skostniałej nędzy mnóstwa innych rozrzutników, co się nawet łudzić nie mogą, że gdyby otrzymali, zdobyli, posiedli, to by im nigdy siły do przyciągnięcia nieba na ziemię nie zbrakło. Powiedzieć sobie: „Kochałem i cóż mi przyszło z kochania mojego? Byłem kochany, cóż mi dzisiaj po tym? Czym rzeźwiejszy, mędrszy, bogatszy? Oto mi zimno, głucho, nudno, ciemno, oto muszę tak samo się krzątać, trudzić, ubijać z wypadkami mej doczesności jak z rojem komarów brzęczących. Oto się tylko dowiedziałem na pewno, że wszystko przemija, wszystko kłamie, wszystko jest próżnym złudzeniem złudzenia, że człowiek dlatego się rodzi, by całe życie umierał w apatii — ha, lub jeżeli może, w ascetyzmie.” Tak powiedzieć sobie to okropność, to szkaradzieństwo!... Stokroć już lepiej pocieszać się i drażnić nieskończoną różnych „gdyby” litanią: gdyby mię kochano — gdybym czuł jej dłoń białą na mej dłoni wspartą — gdyby ona zapragnęła dla mnie wyższości między ludźmi, nauki, powagi — gdyby dobre powodzenie upragnionym jej było, jakbym to ja postąpił daleko, jak urósł wysoko, zasłynął szeroko, jakby mi łatwo było wtedy umieć, spełniać, pokonywać, odpychać, przyciągać, brać i rozdawać! — A teraz?... jeszczeć nie łotr i nie ostatni niedołęga, ze mnie, jestem człowiek bardzo obowiązkowy — w tym bieda cała, że każdy obowiązek mógł być przyjemnością... jest trudem. A tymczasem, gdy tak snułem mój wewnętrzny monolog, ów Romuald, srodze na początku zlekceważony, przypomniał mi drobniutki szczegół, który w jego charakterystyce pominąłem zupełnie, wziął skrzypce i grać zaczął; ów dzieciak, egoista, światowiec — był to zawsze dzieciak, egoista, światowiec z talentem. Talent w jego naturze tworzył odrębną, sobie tylko właściwą kombinację, a ja na śmierć zobaczyłem, a mnie prawie dziwnym się zdało i niesłusznym, że on szczęśliwy, że kochany być może. „O głowo! ty głowo!” On magnat, on pan na swojej łasce utrzymujący rzesze wrażeń zgłodniałe — on, po całych godzinach mocarz nad mocarzami, władca nad wszystkich władców potężniejszy, bo mocarze, bo władcy do rządów swoich nad bliźnimi widomego jakiegoś znaku lub ciągu zdarzeń potrzebują; aby zasmucić, uweselić, przerazić, aby miłość, nienawiść, zapał tłumów wzbudzić, szafują złotem, tytułami, próżnością, grozą i karą. On bez znaku, bez zdarzeń pośrednich od razu w ludziach rozbudza to, co jest wszelkich wypadków sumą ostateczną, od razu daje to, co się z każdego powodzenia lub niepowodzenia, z każdej doli lub niedoli wyciska: daje poczucie wrażenia, daje ekstrakt życia spotęgowany w jedną chwilę, jak w kropelkę jedną najesencjonalniejszego nektaru. I komu tu było nad nim wymyślać? Komu to piąć się górą w życzeniach swoich? mnie, robaczkowi niememu, cząsteczce nie dojrzanej poddańczego gminu! Ale też bardzo prędko w pokorę uderzyłem — oho, prędko, zaledwie skrzypce się odezwały, chociaż najpierw odezwały się tym samym dźwiękiem tłumionego poszeptu, który przy końcu z ust Romualda uleciał, a nawet, że mu jeszcze wargi drżały słów wymówionych wzruszeniem, trudno mi było muzykę od głosu rozróżnić, zupełnie sprawy sobie zdać nie mogłem, czy on ciągle powtarza: „miłości jej... miłości jej”, czy to już struna wibruje pod jego smyczka dotknięciem — lecz wkrótce silniej nacisnął i nuty jedna za drugą do serca spadać zaczęły: nuty-westchnienia, łezki, perełki, aż wreszcie zdać by się mogło, że grecka nimfa przechyliła trzymaną przy źródle urnę swoją marmurową, strumień pieśni rozlał się szeroko najprzejrzystszym kryształem i płynął w głąb duszy, i przepełniał ją dziwną słodyczą, ubłaganiem, tkliwością; chciałoby się ręce wyciągnąć, prośby wysłuchać, smutek utulić, dziecię jakieś popieścić, biały skraj szaty anielskiej ucałować... a pieśń płynie i rośnie, przebiega całą skalę najwyższych i najniższych tonów — jasna — głośna — wyraźna — już nie rozrzewnia, nie prosi, rzekłbyś raczej, że cię wspiera, że taką jak przysięga pewnością utwierdza. Jest w niej pewne przypomnienie wieczornego hymnu Helusi, lecz bogaciej rozwinięte i z większą męskością wydane. Tam, w odosobnionych kadencjach, artysta szedł jedynie za przywództwem uznanej myśli, godził się z nią, dopełniał jej czasem, tutaj — owładnął jak swoją, kazał jej wezbrać potokiem harmonii, kazał trudności łamać, niepodobieństwa pokonywać. Temat był prosty i surowy jak prawda — ale forma jego to podziwem, to obawą, to uwielbieniem przejmowała. Nieraz, gdy wyciągnął dźwięk osobliwy, tuż przy krańcach możliwości artystycznej drgający, mnie prawie tchu w piersiach nie stawało, bo to ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko jakoby lunatyk wstępował na stromy cypel lodowatej góry i ponad samą przepaścią niezachwianym szedł krokiem; niech atom śniegu spod nóg się usunie, wiatr najlżejszy niech powionie, już rozbicie, już fałsz, jeno krzyknąć i uszy zatykać... A Romuald ciągnął śmiało, przesuwał się po tym dźwięku jak dusza sprawiedliwego po ostrzu mieczowym do raju Mahometa i chwilkę tylko wśród wonnych kwiatów spocząwszy znów się zuchwale ze szczytów w otchłanie przerzucał, znów duchy najsprzeczniejszych żywiołów do zwycięskiej walki powoływał. Rycerz bez skazy i bojaźni w państwie pieśni i tonów, kiedy w gromki głos uderzył, to czoło się chyliło mimowolnie, kiedy zaczął pasaże, tremolanda , arpedżia masami na wszystkie tony rozmiatać, to się czuło, wyraźnie czuło, że człowiek rad by tej dzielnej, tej nieomylnej prawicy zaufać, gdyby skinęła: „pójdź za mną”, poszedłby bez namysłu i dałby się prowadzić wszędzie, przez góry i doliny, przez lasy i pola, przez pustynie samotne i przez tłumy zbrojnych wrogów. „Co tobie po miłości jej?” — pytałem zaniepokojony przed godziną może; w tej chwili już wiedziałem, już to przyjąłem za konieczność losu i nic mię nie gniewało, nie trwożyło, nie oburzało. Z miłości Helusi miała być coraz piękniejsza muzyka... Wtem, gdy ja tak słuchałem zachwycony, pochłonięty... nagle kwinta wrzasnęła przeraźliwie. Romuald skrzypce na stół cisnął, że aż jęknęły, i sam blady, ze łzami w oczach, na szyję mi się rzucił. — Ludwiku, mój kochany Ludwiku, nie wyjeżdżaj! zostań się, zostań z nami — prosił, naprzykrzał się jak dziecko... Przez pół sekundy odurzałem zupełnie — Romuald mię tak kocha! Romuald błaga o przedłużenie mego pobytu!... niewiele brakowało, bym i ja się rozpłakał, lecz mię natychmiast wszelka zarozumiałość odstąpiła, jeszcze on głowę wspartą na moim ramieniu trzymał, gdy już zgadłem, o co mu chodzi. Żal mi się go zrobiło okropnie — przytuliłem do siebie tym serdeczniej, w jasne skronie ucałowałem tym tkliwiej, lecz z niezachwianą stałością, chociaż ze smutkiem głębokim: — Nie, nie mogę zostać, mój Romualdzie — odrzekłem. Romuald wysunął się z mych ramion, stanął o parę kroków, popatrzył mi w oczy i z oburzeniem prawie zapytał: — Dlaczego nie możesz? Przymusiłem się do lekkiego uśmiechu. — Co tam tobie w chwili szczęścia i dobrego natchnienia o takie niepotrzebne bagatelki się pytać? Nawet byś mię nie dosłuchał, jakbym ci zaczął rozpowiadać o stanie mego procesu, o gospodarstwie naszej wioseczki, o hipotekach, płodozmianach... — Mów o sobie samym, to cię dosłucham i lepiej ci uwierzę. — Nawet gdybym o sobie mówił, to byś mi nie uwierzył, Romualdzie, nie zrozumiałbyś... — I zatrzymałem się. Wypowiedzenie, czego by on to nie zrozumiał, zbyt wiele mię kosztowało, żadne zgłoski jakoś nie pasowały do tej boleści, która była hardym poczuciem doznanej krzywdy i ślamazarną tęsknotą zarazem, dumą moją i upokorzeniem moim. — Muszę odjechać — dorzuciłem tylko po chwili jeszcze pewniejszym niż z początku głosem. Kiedy Romuald potrzebował kogo, kiedy chciał co otrzymać, to nie było w całej Angorze pieszczotliwszego, miększego, układniejszego koteczka; sił swoich nie rozdwajał na miłość własną i pożądanie — miłość własna szła na bok, on całą nierozdzielną wolą swoją darł się do upragnionego cacka, choćby mu sto razy nad uchem krzyczano: „Fe! to niegrzecznie! to niedelikatnie! powinien byś się wstydzić...”, jemu bynajmniej wtedy o punkt honoru nie chodziło; chciał dostać, chciał mieć, chciał dosięgnąć; żaden sposób go nie upokarzał wtedy, żaden postronny wzgląd nie zatrzymywał — przymilał się, wdzięczył, rozrzewniał, całował, prosił, nie zrażał się odmową, a tak mu to jakoś szło gładko i wdzięcznie, że nikt się nie mógł zgorszyć natręctwem, że chyba ja tylko i wtenczas tylko mogłem się oprzeć czarownikowi. — Ludwisiu! — mówił do mnie swoim najsłodszym głosikiem — co tobie jest, Ludwisiu? Widzę, żeś smutny, przeczuwam jakieś głębokie zmartwienie w twoim sercu, a ty mi nie powiadasz. Ja bym ci własną pierś otworzył, w sumieniu dałbym ci czytać jak księdzu lub bratu rodzonemu, ty mię nie chcesz przyjąć za brata... Och, mag chaldejski ! jakich to on umiał wyrazów do swoich zaklęć i zamówień używać!... Na nieszczęście, w owej chwili święta formułka zupełnie odwrotną mocą działała: ja go nie chciałem przyjąć za brata... — Nie, Romualdzie, braćmi być nie możemy — wycisnąłem na koniec ze zduszonego niby żelazną obręczą gardła — nie ma równego działu w majątku naszym: ty byś przynosił szczęście, sztukę, wesołość i dobre wieści do podziału, a ja czczość, nudę tylko, zgryźliwy morał lub dysonans niewczesnej przestrogi. Nie, my nie braćmi, Romualdzie, ale ty zawsze moim będziesz do pewnego stopnia suzerenem duchowym; przyniosę ci w ofierze wszystko, co będę mógł zebrać z mojego ubóstwa, złożę wiernie dziesięcinę ziarna i owocu, pozwól, niech sobie jedynie chrusty, suchą słomę i plewy zostawię. — Czy myślisz, że mi te piękne słówka na odczepne wystarczą? Mylisz się bardzo, panie Ludwiku — odparł trochę rozdąsany, a trochę jednak nimi przekupiony artysta. — Nie chcę być ani twoim, ani niczyim suzerenem-bałwankiem, kwituję z ofiar i dziesięcin wszelkich, lecz kiedy kogo kocham, to się dopominam, żeby mnie kochał także, jak go o co proszę, niech mi zrobi, a jak go co zaboli, niech mi powie otwarcie. — Przecież to nikt serdeczniej kochać nie może od matki, a właśnie dlatego że kocha, bardzo często prośbom dziecięcia odmawia i ze swoją troską przed nim się ukrywa. — Szkaradny Ludwiku, czy ty nie postrzegasz nawet, jakie mi ciągle impertynencje wygadujesz, przezywasz od suzerenów, od dzieciaków?! Nie wiem, na czym skończysz a wszystko to dla ukarania chyba wielkiej winy mojej, że ci chciałem ulżyć dźwiganego ciężaru i rozjaśnić aby promyczkiem jednym chmurniejsze od bieżącego października czoło. — Domawiając ostatnich słówek na miód stopionym czy też na cukier skrystalizowanym tonem Romuald znów mi ramię za szyję zarzucił i patrzył w oczy jak magnetyzer albo kobieta zalotna. Przyznaję, że musiałem pewną siłę z siebie wydostać, by te uroki odczynić; wiedziałem, co one znaczą, pobudka najprzyjaźniejszych oświadczeń wcale mi tajną nie była ani też dziwnym nie było tkliwe miłosierdzie Romualda, który zwykle od smutnych jak od zadżumionych uciekał. Może być, że w owej chwili czując się szczęśliwym, poczuł się także i nieco lepszym, żywiej współczującym, ale główne tło całej owej dobroci stanowił zawsze ten sam, nieświadomy siebie egoizm i chęć pociechy, i braterstwa, i wszystkie czułości do jednego mianownika sprowadzone znaczyły po prawej stronie: „Mój kochany Ludwiku, ciesz się, bo ja wesoły, niech ci nic nie zawadza, bo mnie już jest dobrze” — a po lewej to jeszcze prostszym wyłuszczały się sensem: Romuald zgadywał, że jakieś zmartwienie jest mego wyjazdu przyczyną, mój zaś wyjazd w obecnym rzeczy położeniu wcale mu był nie na rękę, utrudniał bardzo i wpół rozrywał prawie bliższe stosunki z Helusią. Każde więc pocałowanie, każde spojrzenie Romualda mówiło tylko: „Nie smuć się i zostań”, ja też po chwili milczenia raczej na myśl jego cichą niż na głośne odpowiedziałem wyrazy: — Nie mogę, nie mogę zostać. Romuald arcynaiwnie uznał stosowność takiej odpowiedzi — nic go to nie zastanawiało, że się z tym, co do mnie przy końcu mówił, nie zgadzała, lecz że się nie zgadzała z tym, czego pragnął, to go do wielkiej niecierpliwości przywiodło. Odsunął mnie z uścisku, zakręcił się parę razy po pokoju, a wreszcie rzucił się na fotel przy oknie stojący i twarz rękoma zasłonił. Zdawało mi się, że płacze — serce mi jakoś rozmiękło. Czyż doznany przeze mnie zawód i w jego szczęściu ma być przeszkodą?... Jaką by tu radę znaleźć? Czym go pocieszyć?... Wszakże Maria Regina kocha Helusię — mogą coraz więcej się zbliżać, coraz rodzinniej zaznajamiać... a gdy ja tak dobieram uspokajających przypuszczeń, Romuald nagle w tył głowę odrzuca i nie ze łzami wcale, tylko z tryumfującym uśmiechem patrząc na mnie w ręce klaszcze i woła: — Brawo, Ludwiku! nie możesz zostać, odjeżdżaj! Właśnie mi teraz osobnego do pracy potrzeba mieszkania, wynajmę po tobie te śliczne, ciche pokoje, napiszę mój wielki kwartet koncertowy, sprowadzę sobie fortepian, zacznę Helusię uczyć muzyki... Zdrętwiałem przy wyliczaniu tych szalonych projektów; on się nimi po swojemu rozmarzył, a że milczałem, pewnie zaraz zastosował przysłowie: „kto milczy, zezwala” — snuł więc dalej złotą przędzę swych urojeń. — Wcale mi o to nie chodzi, żeby kiedyś biegle grała na fortepianie; niech tyle umie, ile do śpiewu potrzeba. Śpiew to jej posag, to jej przyszłość nieunikniona, już widać Bóg ją stworzył dlatego, żeby ludziom śpiewała. Ty może nie dość jesteś z tajemnicami sztuki oswojony, ja wiem dopiero, co za przeczucie prawideł, co za instynkt umiejętności w tym talencie leży! Jak ona włada oddechem! Jak frazesa rozdziela! Jak je cieniuje misternie! Powiadam ci: to skarb i przeznaczenie. Ma się rozumieć, że solfedżiowania spróbujemy zaraz, nauczyciela nie powołam na pomoc: niebezpieczni ludzie; gdyby się z takim zachwycająco bogatym głosem spotkali, wnet by im się chciało cudów dokazywać i zepsuliby mi go może, nadwerężyli, umanierowali. Och! nie pozwolę, sam będę pielęgnował pierwsze początki, a później... według mego zdania, nie godzi się czasu tracić, co prędzej do Włoch jechać należy... We Włoszech... I Romuald nie dokreślił świetnych swoich planów; z ostatnim słowem w inną sferę uleciał. Jestem pewny, że go otoczył cudny auzońskiej ziemi krajobraz, nad jego głową rozpostarło się szafirowe, bez żadnej chmurki niebo, dokoła gaje cytryn i pomarańcz zawoniały, a on z Helusią przy boku siadł kędyś w cieniu złamanej kolumny — czy śpiewu słuchał, czy serca jej uderzeń — to wiem tylko, że twarz jego inny przyoblekła wyraz, rozśmiechnięta bez uśmiechu, rozcieplona niejako bez wyraźnego rumieńca, zawisła na chwilę w nieruchomej, senliwej błogości. — Ja myślę, że nic z tego nie będzie — zdobyłem się wreszcie na odpowiedź — ty, Romualdzie, mieszkać tutaj nie możesz. Gdybym go był ukąsił, to by mu jeszcze tak błyskawicowo rozmarzone jego oczy gniewem nie zamigotały. — A to czemu? — syknął z bólem prawie, jeśli nie ze złością gwałtownie powściągniętą. — Mogłeś ty mieszkać, mogłeś ty lekcje dawać, któż by mnie zabronił? Co uchodziło tobie, młodszemu, czemuż mnie by ujść nie miało? Co dla Ciebie było przyzwoitym, czemuż dla mnie ma być gorszącym? — Istotnie, Romualdzie, według zewnętrznych okoliczności takież same prawa nam służą; jednak zdaje mi się, że wewnętrzne nasze usposobienie stanowczą między nimi rozkreśla granicę. Ja się nie kochałem w Helusi. — A to logika! Ludzie, co się nie kochają, powinni być razem, a ludzie, co się kochają, powinni być z daleka!... Jeśli w tej zasadzie jest sens najmniejszy, to mię przez okno wyrzuć, Ludwiku! — Niech mię Bóg broni! nie popełnię takiego grubiaństwa, ale z wszelką względnością raz jeszcze ci powiem, że jest sens, jest, według miary dzisiejszego towarzystwa i dzisiejszej moralności. Wiem, że mnie, młodszemu, takie poważne słowa śmiesznie na ustach wyglądają; nie powstydzę się ich przecież, żaden sofizm i żaden żarcik nie zmieni we mnie poczucia jasnej prawdy. Dziwi mię tylko, że ona tobie wydaje się tak wielką niedorzecznością, tobie, co masz siostrę i co możesz lepiej niż kto inny warunki życia kobiecego na świecie zrozumieć. — Ja to rozumiem tylko, że jeśli Helusia „może mię kochać”, powinno być jej dobrze ze mną, a inni ludzie niech się o nas nie troszczą. „Inni ludzie niech się o nas nie troszczą” — jak to łatwo rzucić przed siebie głosem, a jak trudno w sobie prawdziwym życzeniem osadzić, pominąwszy już, że od ludzi uprosić nie podobna. Człowiekowi ten bodziec sądu ludzkiego jak woda rybie do oddechu potrzebny, każdy Filip ma swoje Ateny, o które się ciągle dopytuje: a co tam w nich mówią o nim? Dwie po nim są chwile zupełnego spod sądów ludzkich wyzwolenia: kiedy chcemy coś bardzo dobrego zrobić albo coś bardzo złego popełnić; w jednym i w drugim razie „ludzie niech się o nas nie troszczą”, nie ich pochwała zachętą będzie, nie ich groźba powstrzymaniem. Ze strony Romualda wyrażenie takie strachem mię tylko i oburzeniem przejęło — znałem, nie przez siebie, ale przez drugich cały kurs nauki obyczajowej, w obiegu między naszą młodzieżą będącej. — Czy mógłbyś mi dokładniej znaczenie tych słów określić? — zapytałem więc Romualda surowo jak sędzia, z badawczym jak inkwizytor spojrzeniem. — Mógłbym, ale nie chcę — odrzekł, zuchwale wzrok mój przetrzymując; wkrótce jednak oczy mu złagodniały, wyciągnął do mnie rękę: — No — mówił dalej swobodniej — aby raz ten hultaj Romuald poczciwszym będzie od ciebie. Ludwiku, ty najmniejszego nie masz we mnie zaufania, ty na mnie kamieniem, ja na ciebie szczerością i chlebem. Nie lękaj się; w moich słowach była tylko pod twoim adresem groźba wyzywająca, dla Helusi nawet cienia złej lub uwłaczającej myśli nie było. Helusia wyrośnie na znakomitą artystkę, tłumy całe uwielbieniem ją otoczą, ja, pokorny, z dala modlić się będę, żeby nie odepchnęła pierwszego uczucia, co ją na progu jej królestwa powitało, żeby nie wstydziła się przed ludźmi nazwiska, co przy jej imieniu tak pospolitym, tak nieznanym wyda się wtedy! Uściskałem poczciwego chłopca, jak gdyby mi kamień z piersi odwalono, lżej mogłem oddychać, uwierzyłem artyście i przyszłości — ha! bo miałem lat dwadzieścia cztery... — Czy chcesz mi wielką łaskę wyświadczyć? — rzekłem po tym moim najtkliwszym uścisku. — Łaskę! — zawołał ze zwykłą już sobie wesołością Romuald. — Niech dzisiaj wszyscy zgłaszają się o łaski do mnie. To właśnie dzień łask moich, dzień nieodmownych odpowiedzi i dotrzymywanych obietnic. Słucham, słucham, przedstawiaj swoją petycję. — Najjaśniejszy, bo najszczęśliwszy, Romualdzie, proszę cię więc bardzo, proszę koniecznie, abyś rozmowę naszą i projekta swoje co do słowa pannie Marii Reginie powtórzył. — A, nie inaczej — powtórzy! — bądź pewny, że powtórzę nawet bez twojego wniosku, sam z własnego uczyniłbym to natchnienia. — Romualdowi się zdawało, że mnie tylko gwarancja Marii Reginy potrzebną jest na upewnienie się względem losu Helusi. — Kiedyś już taki zgodny — rzekłem jeszcze — to w liczbie dotrzymywanych obietnic na mój rachunek zapiszesz jedną prócz tego obietnicę. — Jaką? gotów jestem — i co prędzej wydobywając kieszonkowy pugilares, z ołówkiem w ręku czekał na dyktowanie. — Zapisz, mój drogi, że jak odjadę, mieszkania tutaj nie wynajmiesz. — Romuald pugilares i ołówek do kieszeni schował. — Już co tego, to nie przyrzekam; albo ty zostań, albo ja się wkwateruję. — Jestem pewny, że gdy się lepiej zastanowisz... — Nie głodnym zastanowienia, wcale nie mam apetytu na zastanowienie — przerwał mi pośpiesznie, za kapelusz chwytając. — Bądź zdrów, przewielebny kaznodziejo! Miałbyś dziś we mnie nader nieuważnego słuchacza. — Pozostawiasz mi przynajmniej nadzieję, że jutro powolniejszego mieć będę? — Oho, zobaczymy! — Oho, zobaczymy! — powtórzyłem z uśmiechem i szedłem za nim na schody, jak to zwykle bywało, gdy w przedłużanej gawędce, bez czapki częstokroć, na sam róg ulicy go przeprowadzałem. Tym razem gość mój nie miał bardzo zadowolonej tą grzecznością miny; łatwo mogłem zmiarkować, że byłby się zupełnie obszedł bez mego towarzystwa. Ileż to czasem zmian i przewrotów jedno słówko wywołuje! Na parę godzin pierwej gdybym mu był pozwolił wejść za sobą do pokoju pani Agnieszki, nie posiadałby się z radości, czułby dla mnie wdzięczność nieograniczoną — wiedziałby i pamiętał, że to ja go moją nauczycielską powagą osłaniam i proteguję — lecz usłyszał ode mnie tylko to jedno: „Helusia może cię pokocha” — zaraz nadęta pycha rogi swoje pokazała, z użytecznego stałem mu się wcale niemiłą zawadą, a gdy jeszcze spostrzegł drzwi do mieszkania ślusarzów na wpół otwarte, wyraźnie to widziałem, że byłby mię z ochotą za dziesiątą granicę wyprawił. — No, żegnaj, mój Ludwiku! — rzekł niby najnaturalniejszym głosem, lecz całą siłę akcentu w uściśnienie ręki przeniósł i dobitnie zrozumiałem, że to miało znaczyć: „Idź precz sobie!” albo: „niech cię tam...” Uparłem się jednak i dodatku objaśniającego nie pojąłem. Pierwsze spotkanie Romualda z Helusią po takiej ważnej rozmowie nadzwyczaj mnie zaciekawiało lub, właściwiej się wyrażając, niepokoiło mię serdecznie. — Mogę ci towarzyszyć aż pod sam teatr, bo mi właśnie obowiązkowa w tamtej stronie wizyta wypada — odpowiedziałem z równą na pozór nieumyślnością. Romuald zatrzymał się i ręką w czoło uderzył. — Teatr! No, widzisz, zupełnie o teatrze zapomniałem, a to był główny cel moich odwiedzin. Łucję dziś dają, Maria Regina wybiera się z pułkownikową i z panną Ireną, kazały mi się spytać te panie, czy będą mogły po Helusię nad wieczorem przyjechać? My we trzech z Kazimierzem do krzeseł odkomenderowani. I cóż? Pan Ludwik zatwierdza nasze rozporządzenia? Panu Ludwikowi w głowie się coś zamąciło, że te dwa dni poprzedzające, te dni bez gwiazd i słońca to niebyłość jakaś w jego życiu. Nic się przecież nie zmieniło, wszystko tak jest, jak przedtem bywało. O pana Ludwika się dopytują, panu Ludwikowi przesyłają uwiadomienie o różnych projektach, z panem Ludwikiem chcą dzielić chwile zabawy, układać przedsięwzięcia: wszystko tak jest, jak przedtem bywało, tylko „przedtem” co najmniej przyjazną życzliwość znaczyło, a teraz „potem” co znaczy? Może lekceważenie, może litość, może sprawiedliwość sumienną? Na pierwsze nie zasługuję, drugiej nie chcę, o trzecią już nie dbam. Dziś nawet żal twój, Mario Regino, dziś twej pomyłki uznanie już by wystarczyć nie mogło; kochaj lub znikaj na zawsze, bądź jedyną moją aż do grobu lub nawet poza grobem z dala od wieczności mojej!... Tak więc na przedstawienie Romualda wszystkie mi koło serca arterie wezbrały, planów jego wszelako zatwierdzić nie mogłem, z drugiej strony jednak nie chciało mi się nowej sprzeczki wszczynać i nowego śledztwa przechodzić: pośrednią żartu wyśliznąłem się drogą. — Ej — rzekłem z uśmiechem — przyznaj się, Romualdzie, że ci w tych wszystkich układach najmniej właśnie o pana Ludwika chodzi. Romuald odśmiechnął mi się bardzo wdzięcznie, słowa moje wziął za zwykłe „prześladowanie”, które wszędzie rozkochanych ściga, a jednak nie bardzo im dokucza; jest to wprawdzie pewien rodzaj cła zwyczajowego, jest cień, długą czasem karykaturą za szczęściem jak za ciałem człowieka ciągnący, ale cło się płaci od towarów, co nam zyski wróżą, cień pada wtenczas tylko, kiedy słońce świeci, i prześladowanie ma swoją dobrą stronę: tak nam daje prawo śmiać się w oczy tym, którzy z nas się śmieją, tak pozwala nam dbać o cudze słowa, nie troszczyć się o nikogo, tak upoważnia, ośmiela, zachęca, że istotnie, radzi mu jesteśmy więcej nawet... niż skrzeczeniu żab na wiosnę. Zrobiłem prócz tego małe spostrzeżenie, że kto „prześladuje”, ten najczęściej sprzyja naszemu uczuciu. Stanowcza opozycja, póki z otwartym veto nie wystąpi, poty jest milczącą głęboko i ślepą na wszystko. „Gdzież to podobnym, aby pan X lub Y kochał się w mojej córce? starał się o naszą kuzynkę? miał wzajemność naszej siostry, synowicy, siostrzenicy? itd.” Gwiazdy na niebie koło swoich osi z większą spokojnością się nie kręcą w stosunku do ziemskich glist i kretów jak niektóre powagi familijne w stosunku do uczuć młodocianych, do serc dla siebie stworzonych, do przeznaczeń spotykających się w życiu. Cóż dziwnego, że Romuald zapytanie moje przyjął radośnie, jakoby pieczęć kanclerską na dyplomie nowych swoich tytułów i godności? Odśmiechnął się więc, jak to już wspomniałem, a przechyliwszy się trochę do ucha, półgłosem mi rzucił: — Mylisz się: najmniej mi chodzi o pannę Irenę... Nie, nie, nie gniewaj się, już wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, bardzo szanowna osoba! bardzo znakomita panna! Przepraszam cię, szlachetny rycerzu; na zadosyćuczynienie powiem chyba, że mi najmniej chodziło o... o Helusię... I domówiwszy tego imienia, tak prędko jak wiewiórka na dół po poręczy się spuścił.